Those Nights
by Ashinan
Summary: Those nights, when we were together, when the hardships in our lives were forgotten; those nights kept me going. And they kept me alive.


**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! or any of its delightful characters. Nor do I own the song stated below. Thank you and enjoy.

**A/N**: So, this was written in the midst of my isolation at my grandmother's. I am posting it because I managed to write it out all in my head, found a library, and basically pasted it all onto the computer. It was quite epic. And because I have this connection, I am posting this short little tidbit for you all. Inspired by the song below. I hope you enjoy it!

There is no yaoi here, just friendship. But if you look incredibly hard, maybe you'll see something.

_Word count: 3,003_

_Song choice: **Those Nights - Skillet**_

* * *

_Those nights, when we were together, when we weren't thinking about the next person trying to assassinate me, the next disaster to strike the family and try to tear it apart...those nights kept me alive._

_Remember when we...?_

* * *

"Come on, Tenth, stop hiding! It's just a movie."

Tsuna peered out from behind the blanket currently covering his face, squeaking softly when the murderer reappeared on the screen, this time with a knife. Shaking, he covered his face again, only to hear the same ridicule from Gokudera. Yamamoto quickly came to his defence, a laugh in his voice.

"Leave him be, Gokudera. Everyone's afraid of something."

"But he's the Tenth! He shouldn't be afraid of such a simple movie!"

"You're giving me too much credit, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna managed, dropping the blanket to look at his silver haired best friend. The bomb expert had his arms crossed and an unlit cigarette hanging from his lips. Tsuna sighed and reached forward, dislodging the cancer stick and dropping it behind the couch with the numerous others that he had compiled from his recently turned Storm Guardian.

"It's all right, Tsuna. If anything goes wrong, we'll protect you," laughed Yamamoto. Tsuna grinned at his other best friend, baseball-star-turned-Rain-Guardian. Both boys had decided they were spending the night at Tsuna's after all the hardships that had run rampant through their lives. The ring battles had almost destroyed them, but now, they were together.

A scream tore through the living room, followed by another from Tsuna, matched in pitch and tone. Both Guardian's looked over, eyebrows raised. Tsuna flushed, dropping the duo's hands, which he had grabbed in his fright. Gokudera chuckled, and Yamamoto joined in, causing the atmosphere to lighten. Soon, all three were laughing for no apparent reason.

The night continued, Tsuna hiding constantly behind the blanket until Gokudera became fed up and took it from him, which resulted in Tsuna hiding behind the Italian instead. Laughter echoed through the home, uninterrupted by anyone. As the credits were rolling, Tsuna escaped to grab the other blankets and pillows his mother had readied before she left with the others.

"Don't touch that, idiot! That's the Tenth's!"

"Stop worrying, Gokudera. What could go wrong?"

Those words spurred Tsuna to rush downstairs, just in time to watch his two best friends fall to the floor, something grasped in both their hands. With a sigh, he realized it was his radio, blaring out static and some incoherent gibberish about planets. He walked forward, standing over the two and laughing as they looked up at him with twin innocent expressions. Gokudera immediately launched into a spiel about how Yamamoto was planning on breaking his radio and blaming it on him. Tsuna continued to laugh, taking the machine from the two and placing it on the counter, motioning for the duo to help him set up the bedding.

They moved the furniture, creating a safe perimeter to spread out the blankets and pillows; they cut the lights and a blue hue spewed across the living room. Tsuna settled down in the middle, back propped up against the couch, laughing when Yamamoto was promptly tripped by Gokudera, which ended with them on the make shift bed, fighting each other.

After Yamamoto was declared winner – a false victory, Gokudera assured – they popped in another movie, but put it on mute. Tsuna then began to talk, about anything and everything. They talked until the movie ended, until the blue light spread across them once more, and their voices grew hoarse. Tsuna laughed, cried, and overall felt alive. When they finally fell asleep, the brunette felt safer than he had in years, curled up between his two friends, listening to their breathing, and relishing in the fact that they had survived.

When he woke up the next morning, he found himself crushed between the two of them, though incredibly comfortable. Gokudera's heartbeat was strong in his ear and Yamamoto's body was warm behind his. His eyes welled and he buried his face in the bomb experts' chest, the relief so strong that it bowled him over. He felt a hand squeeze his hip in comfort and another sift through his hair. Lifting his tear stained face, he grinned down at the two of them, just glad they were alive, that everything was okay.

He didn't realize just how much those nights helped, how they seemed to replenish him. And when they were sent to the future, Tsuna was sure they wouldn't have another night like that.

* * *

_Every time I heard their voices, I wondered what would happen next, what new trial would try to take them from me, to break me by hurting them. Every time, I felt a piece of me die when they were hurt, when they were bloodied and broken. But we would return, stronger than before, and those nights... those nights filled with laughter, filled with insane antics and random tears; those nights were what kept me alive._

_Remember when we...?_

* * *

"Ah, Gokudera-kun! Don't –"

The blender was turned on and Tsuna watched in engrossed horror as strawberries, milk and ice cream flew out of it, coating his best friend with sugary sweetness. Laughter seeped through his teeth and he was suddenly keeled over, holding his stomach. Yamamoto joined him after swiping a finger down Gokudera's cheek and declaring the milkshakes finished. Tsuna could barely contain himself when both of them went down on a wayward piece of ice cream, falling himself when he couldn't breathe through his laughter.

Gokudera was the first to toss the ruined milkshake in Yamamoto's face, sparking the war. The kitchen was soon covered with a mixture of ice cream, milk, and a random assortment of berries. Tsuna sat with his back against the cabinets, his two Guardian's on either side. Just a week ago, they had been fighting for their lives, and now they were sitting in Tsuna's kitchen, coated in ice cream. Their future now looked bright; Tsuna still couldn't believe they had survived such a dark future. But even now, as he watched Gokudera yell at Yamamoto and the baseball player simply shrug it off, he thought it simply a dream.

"I'm glad," Tsuna said suddenly, stopping the other two. They looked at him in confusion and he continued, flicking a random strawberry off his shoulder, "When we first went to the future, I wasn't sure if we could come back to this, if we could continue our lives like this. But, now that it's happening, now that I know you two are safe and are still by my side, I just –"

Tsuna looked down, trying to hide his tears, formed from overbearing joy. His family was safe; no, _both_ of his families were safe. The tears continued, speckling the floor and blurring Tsuna's vision. He felt a hand on his shoulder, followed by another on top of his head, ruffling his hair softly. Looking up, he grinned, blinking away the tears.

"You will always have us, Tsuna. And don't forget it."

"Don't worry; we'll always be together, Tenth. I promise."

They cleaned up the kitchen relatively quick, after Tsuna had managed to wrestle a soapy sponge from Gokudera's hands. The bomb expert explained that it was just a precaution, that Yamamoto was plotting something and he was sure that if he got the baseball player first, then everything would be fine. Tsuna found himself laughing once again at the sight of a soaked Gokudera, courtesy of Yamamoto and his bucket of soapy water.

After they had cleaned themselves, they moved into the living room, where Yamamoto spotted his radio, picking it up with a short chuckle, "Remember this?"

"How could I not?" Gokudera grumbled, ripping it from Yamamoto's hands, "You nearly broke it that night."

"The last night before –"

Tsuna stepped forward and took the radio from Yamamoto's hands, cutting him off. He carefully turned it on, listening to the familiar static and rumble of music in the background. He put it down, and they began to make their bed, just like before. They moved furniture and tables, leaving a wide space in the middle of the room. The television was pushed back against the wall as they spread out blankets and pillows, Tsuna settling down first in the middle of the pile, followed by his Guardian's on either side.

"It's weird," Gokudera began, crawling forward to retrieve a video. "This is just like before."

"Exactly," Tsuna whispered, a smile on his lips.

The movie began and Tsuna realized, to his horror, that Gokudera had chosen _another_ scary movie. Grabbing a pillow, he hid behind it numerous times, until the Italian lifted it from his hands during a particularly frightening scene, which ended with Tsuna cowering behind the Storm Guardian's shoulder. Gokudera sighed and Yamamoto laughed, prying him off of the bomb experts' shoulder, only to have him hide behind Yamamoto when a rather terrifying gurgling noise echoed through the room.

Yamamoto chuckled, "I still can't believe Tsuna is the head of a Mafia family. He's just so –"

"Timid?" Gokudera agreed, once more met with an armful of Tsuna. He shook his head and smiled down at the cowering brunette, "But he's someone you would follow without question, ne?"

"Of course."

"Thanks for the compliments, guys, but could you _please_ stop showing me movies about murderers, vampires and zombies?"

They both laughed.

After the movie finished, blue light drenched the room. Tsuna looked up at the ceiling, his friends on either side, hands behind his head. A smile lit his features when Yamamoto started to talk, quickly bringing Gokudera and Tsuna into the conversation. They talked until they were forced to stop, eyelids drooping, bodies completely worn out. The sound of music filtered through the air and Tsuna hummed with happiness. Yamamoto reached back, flicking off the worn radio before yanking the blankets out from under Gokudera. Tsuna dove out of the way as the two started to wrestle once more, fighting to gain the upper hand. This time Gokudera came out on top, but his victory was cut short when Yamamoto told him he was tired. Grumbling, the Storm Guardian crawled to his side of the bed with a glare.

Tsuna smiled consolingly at the Italian before inching his way forward to shut off the television, only to stop with his finger on the button, eyes staring blankly at the screen. He sat back, looking up at the ceiling again, silently thanking whoever had watched over them for keeping his friends alive, for keeping his precious family intact.

And when he woke in the morning, he once more found himself curled up against his Guardian's. Gokudera's heartbeat rang true in his ears and Yamamoto's body was pressed against his. His fingers fisted in the soft shirt his Storm Guardian wore and he closed his eyes tight, hoping this wasn't a dream; that they were actually _home_. He felt Gokudera shift but refused to let go, or open his eyes. If it was a dream, then he wanted it to stay that way. He wanted to feel safe with the two closest people in his life alive and unharmed.

"Tenth, it's all right. Open your eyes."

Tsuna turned his face into Gokudera's warm chest, fingers tightening. There was an insistent tug on his hip; Yamamoto had woken as well. Taking a deep breath, Tsuna opened his eyes and pulled his head away from Gokudera's warmth, blinking in the bright morning light.

"We're safe, Tsuna. We won. It's all right."

And Tsuna smiled, because it was true. They had won. They were safe. And everything would be all right.

* * *

_Those nights kept me alive. They kept us all alive. They gave us something to return to, something to grasp in the hectic mess that had become our lives. I wanted them to continue forever, wanted nothing more than to wake up every morning with them by my side, their heartbeats strong and bodies unharmed. I wanted those nights to go on forever._

_Remember when we...? _

* * *

"Gokudera! I can't find my gloves!"

"They're in the top drawer, Tenth. Uri, _god damn it_, stop chewing on my tie!"

"Hayato, we need – ah, Tsuna! Dino is here to see you again."

Tsuna scrambled about, trying to find everything he needed. His fingers closed over his gloves, but at the same time they bumped into something square and heavy. Frowning, he pulled out whatever it was, staring in dawning realization at his old radio. His fingers traced over the knobs and screen. With a smile, he turned it on, listening to familiar static and the faint sound of music. He felt his two Guardian's approach and grinned.

"Tenth, is that –"

"The old radio? Yup. What do you think, guys? One last night?"

Yamamoto chuckled, eyes sparkling, "Why not? We haven't watched movies or hung out together like that in almost five years."

Gokudera swatted at Uri's giant paws, trying to subdue the animal box weapon. The kitten purred, grabbing hold of Gokudera's tie once more, "If you guys are up for it, then count me in. I could use a little reprieve."

"Yamamoto, could you tell Dino and the others that my plans will have to be cut short tomorrow and most of today? I want to get ready!"

The day faded into night and Tsuna found himself in company of his two best friends, their bickering a wonderful reminder of earlier times. The young Mafia boss led them downstairs to the kitchen, where they attempted to make popcorn – Gokudera insisted that he knew some odd Italian recipe that would make even popcorn haters love. Tsuna soon found himself laughing on the floor, popcorn in nearly every crevice of the large kitchen. Gokudera was standing by the stove, trying to cover the large pot that was currently bubbling over with the crunchy treat.

Yamamoto was nowhere to be seen.

After they had located the swordsman – he had been cornered near the pantry – they cleaned up the mess and salvaged as much popcorn as they could. Tsuna chuckled as they walked up the stairs, arms filled with bowls upon bowls of different types of popcorn. Tsuna flicked out his tongue and snagged a piece of barbeque, savouring the taste. His eyes were drawn to his two friends, who were bickering over what movie they should watch.

Tsuna tried to shoulder open the door, but at the exact moment a bright flash illuminated the hall. Blinking, the brunette was pushed up against the wall as both of his friends covered him, obviously protecting him from whatever threat was on its way. Tsuna felt his heart sink; this night was supposed to be for them.

Then, there was an unmistakable meow and Tsuna burst out laughing when the fog cleared. Uri sat in one of the bowls, popcorn stuck to his fur, large amber eyes staring in confusion up at the trio. Gokudera sighed heavily, trying to pick up the kitten, who wanted nothing more than to sit in the bowl. Tsuna opened the door and carried his stash of popcorn into the room they had already made up for their night together.

After many attempts to subdue Uri back into his box failed, Tsuna declared that the animal box weapon join them during their night of memories. The kitten purred and curled up against Tsuna's chest when he sat down on their makeshift bed, Gokudera and Yamamoto on either side of him, just like old times. Gokudera grabbed the radio, fiddling with the dials until he found a suitable station. They all leaned back and listened, until their voices could no longer be contained and they began to talk.

After numerous spiels of laughter, chasing the cat around the room, and an incredibly familiar wrestling match between Yamamoto and Gokudera – Yamamoto won, which Gokudera called a fluke – they decided to watch a movie. The Italian crawled forward, sifting through the numerous videos he had rented until he grinned and popped in one of them.

It was at this time that Tsuna remembered exactly _why_ he didn't like Gokudera choosing the movie.

Sure enough, the young Mafia boss was found hiding behind his pillow (which Gokudera confiscated), his blanket (Gokudera confiscated that too), and finally Uri, which the Storm Guardian ultimately ended up returning to its box.

So, Tsuna was forced to do what he had done so long ago; he grabbed both of his friends and hid behind them, laughter bubbling from his lips when he realized how ridiculous he looked. They soon joined in and the screams from the movie were cut short by their random laughter. Tsuna found himself holding onto his friends' hands tightly, reassuring himself that this was real, and that he wasn't alone in this. He never had been. Grinning, he looked up at his two best friends, his family, and forced himself to watch the rest of the movie.

This, of course, ended with Yamamoto having to pry their great leader off of Gokudera's shoulder.

After the credits had rolled and the familiar blue hue cloaked the room, the trio lay down and began to talk. They talked about early encounters, of past experiences and troubles, of current mischief and worries. They talked until morning light flickered at the sides of Tsuna's curtain, and the brunette stated that it was time for them to sleep. He watched his two friends roll away from him and frowned. He knew he would wake up with them squished together; why not fall asleep that way?

He tugged at Gokudera, rolling the Italian over before grabbing Yamamoto and pulling him closer. Curling up on Gokudera's chest, he knew the two Guardian's had gotten the hint; he felt warm arms wrap around his waist.

He fell asleep with a smile, Gokudera's heartbeat a soft lullaby and Yamamoto's warmth a comforting blanket.

* * *

_Those nights. They belong to us. And they will continue to happen. Because they are one of the many things keeping us alive._

_Remember when we...?_

* * *

**REVIEW!**


End file.
